


Kinktopber 2017

by 206LazyBones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Multi, Phone Sex, Spanking, public, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/206LazyBones/pseuds/206LazyBones
Summary: Collection of Kinktober prompts. We're in for a wild ride, Mr. Bones.





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how well I did. Don’t normally write spanking and it’s not my thing.

Papyrus easily scaled the stairs with Sans thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He caught him sleeping at his sentry station. Again. Perhaps he needed a little… punishment. Motivation to do better.

“Pap. C’mon, bro. This can only end in dis _ass_ ter.”

Papyrus frowned harder. He just added 5 more with that pun. The taller brother pushed open the door to his room and strode to his racecar bed. Sitting on the edge of the comfy mattress, he pulled Sans from his shoulder and draped him across his lap.

“Bro-”

“If you say one more pun, you’re getting 5 more.” Satisfied with the click of Sans’ teeth snapping shut, Papyrus tugged down the basketball shorts his brother always wore to expose his sacrum to the air. “I suggest you form your ectobody, Sans,” Papyrus hummed as he started tugging off his gloves. Once he set his gloves neatly on his nightstand, he turned his attention to the weight in his lap.

Papyrus ran a hand over the older skeleton’s plump ectoass, carrassing it before getting started. “You know your safeword?” One hand came to rest gently in the the middle of Sans’ back, the other’s thumb rubbed circles in the soft pseudo flesh.

“Sponge.” Sans replied dutifully, shivering under Papyrus’ touch. He balled his fists into orchid purple blankets on Papyrus’ bed.

“Good. You’ll count them off. Miss one, and you’ll get 2 more. Understood?”

“Y-yeah.” He was nervous. There was no doubt about that. They hadn’t tried spanking yet. However… he trusted his brother to not hurt him. Not beyond what this game required, anyway.

“You have 20 strikes.” Papyrus moved his hand away, preparing to bring it down on the swell of Sans’ ass.

“What? You said 15-!” Sans cut off with a choked cry of shock when bone met flesh with a resounding _smack_. “O-one.” It stung, but not too badly. His magic tingled and the sting settled into warmth. Heat throbbed down his spine like electricity, his soul shivering in his chest.

Not hearing the safe word, Papyrus brought his hand down again.

“Two…!”

_Smack_

“Th-three…!”

At 10, Papyrus paused and gently kneaded the dark blue bruising on Sans’ bottom. “Still good?” He didn’t want to push his brother. He knew Sans had been nervous.

“Y-yeah. Stars.” The smaller brother moaned, shifting to rub his pelvis against Papyrus’ femurs in a desperate grind. His conjured pussy, wet with arousal, smeared his slick into Papyrus’ leggings.

“You’re so wet, brother…” Papyrus teased, dipping his hand down to flit his fingers over the sensitive blue inner thighs. “This is supposed to be a punishment, you know.” The pseudo flesh twitched under his fingers and Sans shivered, fists clenching tighter around the blanket in their grasp.

“Sorry, Pap. I-” Sans squealed at the smack to his unmarked cheek. “Fuck- E-eleven.”

With a hum, Papyrus continued, keeping the force measured and careful. At 20 he stopped, massaging the abused cheek like he had with the other. Sans lay panting, eyes closed tight and pussy throbbing. “I’m so proud of you, Sans. You did so well.”

Sans looked up at Papyrus with a smile. “Thanks, Pap.”

Papyrus gently sat Sans up in his lap. “Look at what you’ve done to me. You’re moans always turn me on.” He ground his clothed erection into San’s soaking cunt. “Are you ready for the last part of your punishment?”

“Always,” Sans moaned.


	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UF!Sans/female reader
> 
> You're both feeling the strain of being apart so long.

**Pairing:** Uf!Sans/Reader

 

**Prompt:** Dirty talk

 

“You have no idea what I want to do to ya.” He growled in your ear, voice rough with need.

 

“Oh, I have an idea.” You were smug. Unbelievably smug. You had been texting with your boyfriend, sending him flirty suggestive texts and vague images that could take a sexual turn if you changed the angle of the camera by just a hair…

 

“Yeah? You know how I’d drag ya against me, grind slowly against that cute ass of yers? Let my erection press against ya hot and heavy?” Even the tiny cell phone speaker by your ear could pick up the lust in his voice.

 

“Mmmhmm, but I also know how you’d roll right over and let me do anything I want to you if I wanted. So this is more about all the things I’d do to  _ you _ , Bones.” As a member of the Royal Court, he was out with the Monster King And Queen at some kind of political conference several states away. This meant you were away from your skeleton for the next several days, as it was too far for him to teleport. Didn’t stop you from teasing him all day like usual.

 

You hear the sound of a zipper, loud and close to the phone before moving away, then shifting fabric. He was removing his coat, then. “Tell me. What would ya do to me?”

 

There was shuffling as he got comfy. Given the time of night, he was likely locked up in his hotel room and sprawled on his mattress. You were leaned back against the pillows on your bed, reclining with your xbox controller on the bed beside you. You had been playing some Castle Crashers while you two had been texting for the last couple hours. It was simple and not taking much thought, but still fun anyway.

 

“Well… I’d kiss those cervical vertebrae of yours I love so much… Drag my teeth against the bone oh so slowly…” You mute your tv and shimmy your pajama pants down. You knew he wasn’t going to be the only one to get off tonight.

 

His breath caught for a moment, likely imagining the feel of your mouth on his delicate neck bones. “Mmm…”

 

“I’ll shove my hands up under your shirt, tease my soft little fingers over your ribs and give those cute little floating ribs a couple pumps with my fist.”

 

There’s the soft sound of bone on bone as he does as you describe to him. A soft moan leaves him. “Shit…”

 

“I’ll drag my nails down your sternum just the way you like it…” Your hand slides down between your legs and your middle finger circles your clit. His shuddering breaths and soft moans are music to your ears.

 

“Please, sweetheart… Touch my aching cock…”

 

“Not yet. I want to get you good and aroused. Take it nice and slow…” You tilt your head back to rest against the pillows better. “I want to make you ache for my cunt.”

 

“Fuck- Yeah.” He’s breathing a little harder. “I want yer tight little cunt, sweetheart…”

 

“My lovely Sans,” you purr, dipping your middle and ring finger down to slide between your dampening folds. “Take off your pants for me.”

 

You hear rustling as he moves to do as you say. There’s a low groan of relief. “I’m so hard for ya.”

 

“Good. I’ll slide my fingers over your iliac crests and toward your pubis symphysis… And circle the base of your magic without touching it…”

 

He’s whimpering, a sound that plummets right to the apex of your thighs. His panting breath is music to your ears, making you smirk.

 

“I want you to be so needy you’re hips are arching without your consent. Because your body is so desperate for me to touch that weeping cock of yours…” You tease your entrance with a finger, but not taking the plunge. Not until he was touching his arousal. 

 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” He keened, bones rattling together when he shuddered.

 

“I’ll wrap my hand around your throbbing magic and squeeze it as a stroke from base to tip.” You press your finger into yourself with a shuddering breath, adding a second after a couple pumps.

 

“Stars  _ damn it _ !” His voice cracked with strain, the touch on his sensitive magic nearly overwhelming. “Finally, finally.”

 

“My hand will move slowly, teasingly, until you’re rutting desperately into my palm, needing more.” He’s moaning and whining in your ear through the device your free hand is still holding to your ear. “Mmm, you sound so good, Sans. Your moans have me so wet.” You moan to let him know just how horny his noises are making you.

 

He murmurs your name breathlessly. “Stars, sweetheart.”

 

“I want you to fuck me, Bones. Fuck me good and fast…” His breathing picks up with grunts of pleasure as he picks up on what you were suggesting and pumps his hand faster. You grind the heel of your hand into your clit as you pump your fingers in and out of yourself, huffing out whiny moans.

 

He growls lowly, likely chasing his growing orgasm. “Ya sound so good. Gonna cum fer me soon?”

 

“Yeah,” you gasp, turning the reigns of the whole game over to him as you chase your own end. “Feels so good, Bones-”

 

“Cum fer me. I wanna hear ya fall apart.” It doesn’t take more than that before you’re arching and uttering a strangle cry. You dig your feet into your mattress and writhe while your walls clench at your fingers. Distantly, you note him snarling your name as he meets his own end.

 

When you come down from your high, you’re panting in unison, eyes closed. “Still with me?” Sometimes he fell asleep after an orgasm, and after a long day of meetings, the possibility was high.

 

“Yeah. Still here. I miss ya. This week is taking forever.”

 

“I know. Only a couple more days. Then you can fuck me into your bed until I can’t walk right for a week.” 

 

“Oh. I plan to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working late means chapter came out late. Ugh.


	3. Public/Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry finds a new kink of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda late here... Oops.

**Pairing:** Uf!Papyrus/Us!Sans

 

**Prompt:** Public/biting

 

“This is highly illegal.”

 

Fell snorted in mild amusement, rubbing his femur against the smaller skeleton’s pubis. “Not in my world, it’s not.” His teeth brushed against the softer skeleton’s jaw in a light kiss. Strong hands kneaded at his partner’s hips gently, thumbs dipping just under the shirt to press firmly at the bone as they moved in small circles. It was perfectly legal to fuck in an ally. A public place, technically.

 

The smaller skeleton hissed. “Hah… Aren’t you worried someone’ll see?” Despite his minor argument, Blueberry’s head tilts to the side, giving the sharper version of his brother more space. The smells of greasy food, alcohol, and wood smoke filled his nasal cavity.

 

Taking advantage of the gesture, Fell dipped his head down further to nose his way beneath the skeleton’s scarf. He exhaled against the delicate bones of his neck with a content hum. He smelled so sweet. “That’s half the fun.” His voice, a low rumble, made shivers run down Blue’s spine. “Besides… it’ll make them think twice before they try to fuck with you.”

 

Blue’s gloved hands clutched tightly at Edge’s shoulder guards. “Oh yeah? Why’s that?” His breath was coming in short huffs, his magic buzzing in his bones excitedly.

 

“Because no one messes with things that belong to  _ me _ .” Sharp teeth bit down, piercing the surface of the bones like a hot knife through butter. His long glowing tongue laved at the marrow that bubbled up, cleaning it away and helping the bleeding stop.

 

The smaller skeleton’s breathing had hitched at the bite, sockets fluttering. “Oh stars… Fell.  _ Fell _ , I-” He took a deep shuddering breath to steady himself, his magic surging down to form his pussy. Biting was a thing he liked, apparently.

 

“Hmm? Too much?” Fell was aware Blueberry was from a softer timeline than his own Underfell, and therefore might be more… vanilla.

 

“N-no. I need more. I want you to mark me  _ everywhere. _ ” He wasn’t ashamed to admit he was horribly turned on right now.

 

“Oh? Well then… I’ll happily oblige.” The dark skeleton growled, nimble fingers working Blue’s shorts and leggings off and exposing the quivering pussy to the air. Leaving one leg still in the shorts, Fell hefted Blue up as if he weighed no more than a kitten and draped his legs over his shoulders.

 

Blue squeaked, hands scrabbling at the wall his back was against, startled by the change in position. “What are you-” He cut off with a groan when the other gave his damp folds a lick. 

 

“I’m going to bite and mark every inch of you.” Fell promised, fangs attacking the inside of a femur, leaving puncture marks in the sensitive bone. He licked and kissed the bite, moving on to another spot on the same bone. 

 

Blue was writhing as every inch of his femurs were marked down to the knee. He was moaning unabashed, the sting and then the sinful tongue soothing away the pain felt so good. And hell if he didn’t like knowing he was going to bare marks shaped like Fell’s teeth for  _ days _ .

 

Fell licked up between the soaking folds on his way to Blue’s pelvis. Selecting a spot he knew from experience was hyper sensitive, he bit down.

 

Blue arched with a scream as he came, writhing as Fell held him to his face. His eyes stared up at the cave ceiling, eyelights dilated and shaped like hazy hearts. He slumped when the orgasm passed, wracked with tremors and aftershocks. Holy  _ shit _ .

 

The taller lowered Blue slowly and gently fixed his bottoms, holding him up when it appeared he was shakier than a fawn. He lifted the short skeleton with ease, guiding the stunned monster to wrap his arms around his neck, and his legs around his hips. “Let’s go get you cleaned up and fed.”


End file.
